


This Might Be Cliche, But So Is Prom

by ChemicalPunkSongwriter



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fanfiction, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Prom, Prom Ideas, Romance, Shy Gerard Way, Sweet, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalPunkSongwriter/pseuds/ChemicalPunkSongwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has loved his best friend for years, and now that it's their last year of high school together, he needs to finally confess. Which is why he has to find a good way to ask him to senior prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Might Be Cliche, But So Is Prom

        Their senior prom theme was the horrible and cliche "Starry Night". Which gave Gerard another perfectly good reason not to go. Along with he didn't have many friends and he hated dancing and people, especially the people he went to school with. He hated them all... Except Frank.  
        Frank has been his one best friend since fifth grade. It's almost hard to believe he put up with Gerard for that long, but he always insisted that Gerard never bothered him and that he was perfect even though he wasn't   
        Gerard knew ever since seventh grade that he liked boys. It was definitely a confusing period in his life. He remembers being depressed about it, missing a week of school. Even then, Frank sat with him through it. Gerard finally came out to him, told him the truth, and Frank understood. That's what amazed him - Frank was still Gerard's friend after he told him he was gay.   
        It wasn't till the next two years that he started having feelings for Frank. Maybe he was just lonely; his best friend was the only person he was close to. Gerard never dated or kissed anyone, but he always secretly wanted to. He always secretly wanted someone to hold and cuddle and kiss. He was lonely.   
        And he was done being lonely.   
        It was senior year, the last year of high school before Gerard and Frank went their separate ways for college. Gerard needed to act now because he might not get this chance again. If Frank and Gerard never stick together after college, Gerard would never forgive himself for not telling Frank. Maybe if Gerard told him how he felt about him, then Frank would stay friends with Gerard. 

        Gerard tapped his pencil against his sketchbook while sitting at the lunch table. He was trying to make a list of ideas on how to ask Frank to prom but so far it was blank. He wanted it to be special, unforgettable, and something that would make Frank rather die than say no. It had to be good.   
        His brother, Mikey, sat across the table with his tray full of the school's nasty cheese casserole and broccoli.   
        "Are you going to eat, Gee?"  
        Gerard looked up at the sound of his brother's voice and shook his head. "I have to think."  
        Mikey grabbed his fork and glanced down at the blank piece of sketchbook paper. "Another art project?"  
        Gerard bit his lip and shook his head again. "It's, um - It's something different this time. I need ideas," he whispered to himself.   
        "More ideas for what?" a familiar voice asked. Gerard hurriedly closed his sketchbook, even though there was nothing to hide yet, and looked over at Frank who was taking the seat beside Gerard.   
        Frank set down his nasty school food and smiled at Gerard, waiting for an answer.   
        Gerard nervously stuttered. "Um, i - it's ideas for, um, a - a song." Gerard gave a sigh of relief, glad he actually came up with a decent excuse.   
        "Dude that's cool! I've read some of your ideas before, and they were great!" Frank complemented with a grin,   
        "Thanks." Gerard ducked his head shyly.   
        "I could help you write songs," Frank said in a questioning tone. "I mean, you know I love music and guitar and shit." Frank smiled again.   
        Gerard was nervously twitching his hands under the table while he looked up and gave a reassuring smile to Frank. "Yeah, that would be cool."   
        Frank and Mikey started talking about something to do with guitars, and Gerard zoned out.   
        It seemed obvious now. The thing Frank loved most was music, and if Gerard asked him to prom in a way related to music, then Frank would love that too.  
        Gerard gave a small crooked smiled to himself, that didn't go unnoticed by Mikey, and didn't jump back into the conversation until a few minutes later. 

        When Gerard arrived home from school, he immediately pulled his sketchbook out of his bag and sat down next to Mikey at the kitchen table.   
        Mikey just gave him some strange glances. Gerard debated for a couple seconds on telling him and decided that Mikey would be able to help him.   
        "I'm going to ask Frank to prom," Gerard stated randomly, interrupting the silence.   
        His younger brother looked up with an eyebrow raised which was about as much emotion Mikey ever showed. "You mean you're finally going to tell him?"   
        Mikey was the first person to know Gerard was gay, and even though Gerard never told him he had a huge crush on his best friend, he figured it out only after a few months. Gerard never denied it.   
        "I - I really want to. I just want to make sure it's special, y'know?" Gerard explained.   
        Mikey nodded thoughtfully, his attention going back to his homework. "So, write a song or something. He got all excited when you were talking about it today at lunch."  
        Gerard's face scrunched up in a grin. "Yeah. That's a good idea."  
        "I know," Mikey muttered like it was obvious.

        Gerard honestly tried his hardest and then some, like his life depended on it because to him it kinda did. He stayed up until it was only a couple hours before he had to wake up for school. He tried and tried to write a song. He thought he could write a song that just told Frank how he felt or write a song with the words "will you go to prom with me?" in there somewhere and casually show it Frank.   
        Sadly, Gerard didn't do either. He tried for almost a whole week, and he knew he was running out of time. Prom was coming up on only two more weeks, and Frank would need time to prepare if no one else asked him first - or if he even said yes.  
        Gerard couldn't really play guitar that well and just writing the lyrics by themselves wouldn't flow. He tried but nothing he wrote was good enough.   
        Mikey and Frank started asking questions about why he was so sleep deprived and drinking double the amount of coffee as before.  
        Of course, Gerard reassured them that he was fine. He didn't bother telling Mikey. Mikey probably already figured it out anyways.   
        Gerard was back to where he started. He had to come up with an idea to ask Frank to prom.

        Next, Gerard just tried an easier approach.  
        Frank always complimented Gerard on his drawings whenever he saw them and often called the cartoonish doodles badass.  
        So, when he got home from school the next day, he immediately started working on a drawing. It took him hours, but it was finished, and he smiled.  
        He drew Frank in zombie form, something he knew for sure Frank would appreciate. Underneath he wrote out "Will you go to prom with me?" in curly letters.   
        Gerard walked into school a little earlier than usual, making Mikey wake up earlier just so he wouldn't have to walk alone.   
        The hallway was mostly empty, and Frank was nowhere to be seen. Quickly, he ran to Frank's locker, opening his locker with the combination he already knew, stuck the inside of the locker door, and took off down the hall.  
        Gerard was nervous all day. He didn't see Frank until his third hour class.  
        Gerard was practically shaking with nerves as Frank sat down next to him in his seat like usual. Frank didn't say anything at first, just smiled. Frank wasn't talking like he always did in this class before. He would always try to catch Gerard up on what he missed even though they hadn't gone but three hours without seeing each other.   
        Frank was frowning as he opened up his history text book to the page written on the board.   
        Gerard anxiously spoke up. "I - is everything okay?"  
        Frank looked over at Gerard and rolled his eyes, making Gerard's heart drop to the lowest pit of his stomach.   
        Great. Frank hated him now.   
        "Some assholes thought it would be funny to take all the shit out of my locker and shove me in there. God, I'm so pissed." Frank angrily dropped his head down on his desk.   
        Gerard took a deep breath. He hated it when people bullied Frank. Both of them have been picked on by the jocks for years now; that's why they became such good friends in the first place.   
        "I'm sorry Frank. I wish I was there," he whispered. Gerard wasn't sure if he was broken or relieved because Frank didn't see the drawing in his locker. It's like Gerard never tried asking Frank to prom.   
        "It's alright. There's nothing you could have done, Gee," Frank admitted sadly.   
        The bell rang and class started, leaving them both quiet.  
          
        Maybe he should just walk straight up to Frank and ask him out to prom. It was two days later and Gerard still didn't have any potential ideas.   
        The only bad thing about just asking Frank was that Gerard got too nervous. He tried to ask Frank one day after lunch but he stuttered, started panicking, and ended up asking him for a pencil instead. Not only that, but what if Frank rejected him? Gerard would be even more embarrassed and then half the school would know that Gerard Way was gay and lost his straight best friend, Frank Iero.   
        Gerard couldn't do that. At least if Gerard did something special, there's a better chance of Frank saying yes. 

        Gerard thought and thought, and now, prom was only a week away.   
        Gerard was pacing in the kitchen, tugging on his hair and desperately trying to think of something. He heard Mikey sigh behind him as he walked into the room.   
        "Gee if you're so worried, just go over to his house ask him. Just do it now so you don't have to worry about it anymore," Mikey tried to reason, patting his brothers shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.   
        "No! It has to be perfect or he won't say yes! What if I make it even worse!" Gerard tugged on his hair harder now.   
        Mikey sighed again and dropped his face in his hands. "What do you have to lose?" He looked back up at Gerard. "I know Frank, and he would never say no."  
        Gerard calmed himself down with deep breaths and dropped his hands from his hair, turning to Mikey. "Really?"  
        Mikey just nodded. "Really."  
          
        After a motivational talk with his brother, Gerard found himself standing under Frank's window with Starbucks in his hand and a rose in the other.   
        Gerard didn't really plan this out as one of his ideas. It was a last minute decision of his to drive to the store at ten o'clock at night, buy roses and Frank's order from Starbucks, and drive over to Frank's ask to ask him to prom. A couple of hours ago he would never have imagined himself doing this.   
        He was shaking with nerves. He thought of endless scenarios where Frank rejected him. Even if Frank did hate him afterwards, then they would go off to college soon and never see each other again. Maybe that would save them both the trouble, but it was the last thing he wanted to happen. Gerard couldn't possibly think about what his life would be like without Frank. He loved Frank and without him he would be alone.   
        Gerard pulled at the hem of his shirt, wishing he would have at least changed out of the clothes he wore to school that day.   
        Trying not to hyperventilate, Gerard knocked on Frank's window - one of the good things about having a one story house.   
        Gerard fiddled with the rose in his hand, watching for any sign of movement through the dark window. A few seconds later, the curtains were pulled to the side. Gerard could make out Frank's face peeking from around the curtain, illuminated by the street lights.   
        Frank immediately smiled and slid his window up.   
        "Hey, Gee. What are you-" Frank stopped talking when he seen the items in Gerard's hands. "Gee?"  
        "I - I tried to - I should have asked you sooner." Gerard looked down nervously.  
        "He could hear the smile in Frank's voice. "Ask me what?"  
        Gerard bit his lip, eyes finally meeting Frank's.   
        "Will you go to prom with me?"   
        Gerard forced it out of his mouth as fast as he could so he wouldn't be able to change his mind.   
        The grin on Frank's face grew impossibly bigger. "Of course I'll go to prom with you, Gee. I've been waiting for you to ask."  
        Gerard's heart beat wildly but with happiness and a little bit of surprise. He smiled and took a few steps forward to hand Frank the rose and Starbucks.  
Gerard didn't know how Frank could possibly have know, Gerard was going to ask, but he was too excited at the moment to ask.  
        "You memorized my Starbucks order?" Frank questioned with a little amazement in his voice.  
        Gerard blushed. "Y - yeah. I, um, I really like you Frankie. I have for a long time now."  
        "Yeah?" Frank asked quietly, setting down the rose and coffee after he took a small sip.   
        Gerard nodded, still smiling worriedly. Frank reached through the window and cupped Gerard's cheeks, making the older boy gasp and his heart beat faster.  
        Frank's smile slowly went away as he tilted his head and leaned down, his upper body hanging out of the window.   
        Gerard leaned forward and placed his hands on Frank's shoulders, finally meeting his best friend's lips with his own.   
        He could feel Frank's lips twitch up in a smile, and then his lips did too. It was perfect. Gerard felt tingles down his spine, all the way down to his toes. Kissing Frank was even better than he dreamed.   
        The kiss stayed simple. It was just their lips pressed gently and carefully against each others, moving slowly like it was an experiment. There was no tongue or opened mouths involved, and that made it even more perfect in Gerard's opinion.  
        Neither of them could stop smiling once their lips disconnected slowly. They stayed close, and Gerard could feel Frank's breath on his neck as his whispered, "I like you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this kind of sucked but oh well. I didn't really plan it out too well. I just liked the idea. But anyways, hopefully you kinda enjoyed it! Leave comments and what not! c:


End file.
